


monachopsis

by protagonistic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Agony, Death, Depressing, Feels, Hurt, Other, Pain, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonistic/pseuds/protagonistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but,</p><p>but,</p><p>why</p><p>us</p><p>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	monachopsis

He's laughing

but He's shaking

at what prettily lies

He was feeding

to Himself

as He says

_goodbye_

 

how sad

of course not

that He's here

but not there

and dead

but not

who is He?

 

They sew together

His eyes

His lips

"Let's leave," He says

to the empty air

 

that leaves them

Dead

Promoted

Loved

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY I WROTE THIS. I MADE IT AFTER READING CHAPTER 57. MY FEELS.
> 
> please comment


End file.
